wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SlopStorm (MudWing General)
This is my OC, so please do not steal him in any way. -Sloppy/General SlopStorm of the MudWings Sweetest surrender of winter She put up her flag, it is waving The thunder of summer is rumbling in Slop lives around top-left area in the Mud Kingdom. SlopStorm is an OC made by the user SlopStorm of the Mudwings (General). He is a MudWing with, other than strength, not many powers. He leads MudWing soldiers into battle, and also teaches them new ideas. He tends to be bossy, and is always hard at work. He also uses common stereotypes like "Lazy as a RainWing". He has Sky Blue eyes, and doesn't quite understand animuses that well. He often leads an army of 200-1000 MudWing soldiers. He makes them work hard, but he always gives them (and himself) a break to munch on apples by his apple orchard. He also has a friend named Mirage (Female Sandwing/Friends with SlopStorm), a SandWing. They met by crashing into each other while flying: "SlopStorm twirled in the dew-filled air, returned with joy. But while he was flying he saw a glimmering speck getting near in his vision. Seconds before she plummeted towards him, he realized it was a large SandWing. "Wait a minute." '' He thought. "''She caught a bird mid-flight. Then she lost her balance." But before he even knew it, the SandWing collided into him, which left bruises on his ribcage." He has other friends, like FlashFreeze, but he would take too long to explain (Another user owns FlashFreeze). But there are some others. Like Hammerhead and Dawnbright, Clarity and the rest. (Dawnbright is owned by MB) (Clarity is owned by ) Hammerhead is owned by Lacey) (Moonblossom is owned by RainbowMist) And I haven't seen you in days And my, how that feeling has changed Oh, I have been homesick for you since we met I have been homesick for you Appearance SlopStorm is generally normal MudWing colors, with dark brown as his shell, brown as his general color, and tan as his underbelly. He also has horns that stick straight up, and eyes that are blue. He's usually frowning, relaxing his head muscles. He also has a little RainWing venom scar on the back of his head, in between his horns! Common Misconceptions Mirage loves SlopStorm SlopStorm is weak Mirage hates SlopStorm SlopStorm is crossbred SlopStorm is friends with Cattail (Clay's mom) SlopStorm hates IceWings FAQ Q: Does SlopStorm have any differences than an average MudWing? If so, what? A: Yes, he does. Instead of having brown eyes, he has blue eyes. Unlike normal MudWing horns, SlopStorm's horns stick straight up. He also likes apples. Q: What is SlopStorm's attitude? A: He is grumpy most of the time, usually because something didn't work right, or he is working hard. However, he has a soft side too. Q: Who does he have in his family? A: As an adult, his brother once murdered a few of his soldiers. Q: Fine then. Friends? A: He has two. One is named FlashFreeze. The other is Mirage. Trivia * SlopStorm was originally stupid. * Slop was created in 2015. * SlopStorm originated in a deleted RP named 'Trouble between Kingoms' * SlopStorm ate one of his sister's pet scavengers. I've got to take to the sky And I'll tell you what that means for you and i If I die it's for you Relationships Friends! Flashfreeze: a (not) very trustworthy friend. Iceburn: He gets along with him pretty well. Nightclaws: A great friend that ticks him off sometimes. Hammerhead: He enjoys being in his company. Clarity: A weird old friend of his. Moonblossom: She's.....a little weird. OTHERS! Nightslayer: SlopStorm's nightmare. A NightWing that looks like an IceWing? And with red eyes? Lanternfish: He's a litter weirded out by her hybrid origins, but then again..... Soldiers: Well, duh, he's there to guide them into battle. MushSpore: His sort-of trusted advisor and medic. Not sure about him. Dawnbright: A little-bit-more-than-a-best-friend of his. Family: He loves them all! :^> Carbones: eh..... Gallery SlopStorm .jpeg|By Me! SlopStorm.png|By ADragonDreaming! Screen Shot 2017-07-20 at 3.27.08 PM.png|By Sorapaw! Slopstorm-0.png|By DreamingWolf1! Imageslopppppppppp.jpeg|The awesome Celestethewaterbender AwesomeslopImage.jpeg|By Enigma! Hooooooo! Peskyicewings.jpeg|By INFINITY! Slopstorm.jpg|By NorahChi! Slopppyimage.jpeg|By Draconic Curmudgeon! imagekeetakeetakeeta.jpeg|By Unappreciated Elf! Lookatdis.jpeg|My most recent Slop drawing! Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Males Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (General SlopStorm of the MudWings)